Finna leið heim mitt
by WhichCat
Summary: After having been caught in a winter storm and shipwrecked, Helle finds herself on an island far from home. She must come to terms with the loss of her brother, Guðmundr, and give up on the idea of finding her way home. With the help of a young Chieftain, Helle may find home and comfort on the frosty island which is inhabited by strange creatures and even stranger people. (R&R?)
1. Chapter 1

She felt cold. Everything around her was cold and she wasn't sure if she was alive. They had told her that Hel was cold and that you wouldn't be able to catch your breath. Just like she couldn't now. She tried to move her arms but they were held down by something. She didn't have the strength to try and save herself from whatever perils awaited her. She inhaled suddenly and her mouth and throat was filled with a salty substance. Water. The sea. She was drowning, being dragged down into the dark of the abyss by the sheer weight of her winter clothes soaked with the sea. Her limbs were growing heavier as air left her body. She was sinking and her mind was going blank. Everything was almost completely dark…

Until it wasn't and she felt as if she was flying. Perhaps she had been saved by the mighty Thor himself and was being escorted to Valhalla. Helle struggled to opened her eyes and when she did, the young woman was met with the glowing face of a man. She gave a sigh and he looked down at her, brow furrowed with concern. He was from Asgard. A glowing God. She could faintly hear murmurs around her and perhaps these were the voices of all the Greats welcoming her to the majestic hall of the All-Father. Her eyes fluttered closed as she slipped into unconsciousness, unable to feel the cold seep into her bones and fill her body with involuntary tremors.

* * *

Something had seemed strange when he looked out towards the miles of ocean that lay between him and home. In the distance he could see something floating, tints of red surrounding it. He nudged the Night Fury with his leg and urged him to fly faster. The young man blinked and the object was no longer floating. It had been replaced with a stream of bubbles. He crouched lower on the dragon's back and hoped that he could feel the need to get to the thing, and quickly. It had taken three deep breaths to reach the spot where the bubbles had been. Hiccup commanded the dragon to dive towards the now reddened water, pulling up just as they skimmed the surface. Hovering, the dragon leaned to the side allowing for his rider to reach into the icy waters. The auburn haired male hoped that he wasn't too late. He hoped that the object, now discovered to be a person, hadn't sunk too far out of reach. Hiccup closed his eyes and prayed to Rán, asking her help in reaching this dying individual.

When his fingertips brushed against fabric, he released the breath he had been holding. With his head nearly underwater, the young man grabbed a fist full of clothing and pulled. He called to Toothless and switched foot gears. The Night Fury pulled up and towards Berk, as Hiccup struggled to keep hold of the body. He grabbed on to the woman's tunic with his right hand and hauled her in his lap. Again he switched gears. He looked down at the young woman again, this time noticing her blood soaked side. He didn't have to urge Toothless again for the dragon to grumble a response and fly faster. "I hope we make it in time…" Hiccup said, more to himself than to anyone. He stared forward, securing his grip on her before using his right to hold onto the speeding dragon. When he heard a sigh, the auburn haired male looked down at her, concerned that what he had heard was her last breath. "Don't worry, we're almost there...just hold on for a little longer…" Hiccup gripped her tighter as her eyes closed. "Come on Bud," he said franticly said, "I can see Berk just up ahead!" The Night Fury growled in response and flew as fast as he could.

When they finally landed, Hiccup detached his metal leg and slid off of the dragon, soaked and bleeding woman in hand. She lay limp in his arms as he quickly made his way to Gothi. He looked at the dragon running beside him, "Toothless, find mom and bring her to Gothi's!" He instructed. Hesitantly, the Night Fury turned towards the direction in which, Hiccup assumed, his mother was. His arms ached as he slowed his run to a very fast walk. If it hadn't been dusk, he would have gotten another Viking to take the woman to Gothi. His breathing was laboured when finally reached the elder's lodging. Behind him, the young man heard the shouts of his mother and a very vocal Night Fury.

"Hiccup, what in the name of… what happened!" Valka asked, knocking on the door before opening it without Gothi's invitation. She looked to her son and the dying woman, in his arms. "Gothi! We're sorry for the intrusion but we need your healing abilities." The elder looked at the mother and son pair and then at the body in Hiccups arm. Her eyes widened and she nodded, pointing towards a table of sorts.

Hiccup walked into the house and placed the young woman down onto the table. He stood back as the elder walked around the younger woman and stopped at her side. Producing a small knife, the elder sliced her way through the strangers tunic and under layers revealing a gushing wound. Hiccup grimaced. The slice started from below her armpit to the top of her hip. It looked as if something had ripped through her side. Though he was sure it hadn't been a dragon or animal, Hiccup couldn't think of what it might have been.

He hadn't realized that his mother was helping the elder clean and stitch the wound, he had been lost in thought. "Hiccup, come and hold this together while I stitch her the rest of the way, Gothi's hands are shaking." Valka instructed and the young male did as he was told. He leaned over the unconscious young woman and focused on keeping her side together rather than the partially nude state of her upper body. He watched as Valka's hands moved quickly and daftly, sewing up flesh and wiping away blood. By the time she had finished, Hiccup was used to the sickening stench of fresh blood and drying sea.

He looked to the elder who had began to place warm cloths onto the stranger's forehead. "We'll move her to my house once she's heal enough…" Hiccup refused to say the words, 'if she makes it', because she had to make it. They had worked hard to save her, and it would be by the gods good graces that she would survive. "It'll be the safest place for her to recover." He wouldn't say it, but if she turned out to be an enemy, it would be best for everyone if she were where he could keep an eye on her. The old woman nodded and escorted the pair to the door. Hiccup looked over his shoulder one last time at the figure lying on the table, the flames of the fire dancing across her blood stained skin. He sighed and turned away, walking slowly down the hill, Toothless beside him. Come first light, the duo would take flight. He needed to know what had happened and if there were any more bodies drifting in the water.

* * *

They had flown for hours that morning and found nothing alive. They had found wood scattered for miles, drifting and bobbing with winter waves. When Hiccup realized she had been in a shipwreck, he began looking for other bodies but couldn't find any. When he had landed back on Berk, his heart had sunk to his stomach, like the other people who had been on the ship. They had all sunk into the abyss with their ship. Or so he assumed. All but one and she lay too injured to wake. His mother had told him that morning the young woman was too weak and frail and Gothi didn't expect her to live much longer. He had made his way to the elder's house and was invited to check on the woman. She had developed a horrible fever and Hiccup watched as her placid body trembled, weakly, with it.

It had crossed his mind that he should have left her. That she wouldn't have suffered as she did now. But it wasn't like him to leave someone when they needed help. It was that very trait that made his weak and got him into more trouble than he would care to admit. Still, perhaps she would live after all. This thought became more plausible in his mind when her trembling stopped and she released a crackling whimper. Gothi now stood beside the young woman, her right hand replaced the cloth on her forehead. The old woman looked to Hiccup and gave a small smile and a sigh. Her fever had broke but she wasn't safe just yet. Since the fever hadn't taken her, an infection surely would.

The door to the house opened and he turned to see who had entered. Valka stood with Astrid at her side. In each of their arms were bundles of winter clothes, ripped cloth and strange smelling salves and ointments. His mother told him that, unless he wished to help them bathe the young woman, he should be on his merry way. He forced a smile at the women before standing and making his way out of the house. His heart sunk even lower. It had been months since he became Chieftain and weeks since Astrid decided that they weren't working. He suspected that Eret had something to do with it. After all, he had all the qualities Hiccup never would. She would never admit it out loud, but she had fallen for his brawny charm and new found love for dragons. Regardless, it had surprised him when he caught them getting… cozy in the great hall shortly after his and Astrid's break-up.

He stopped short of his house. This was the last thing that should have been on his mind. He had to speak with the people of Berk today. He had to check on the shipwrecked young woman and he had to try and figure out what he would do with her once she was awake and recovering. Receiving a nudge to his back, Hiccup turned and stroked the Night Fury. "Don't worry Bud, we'll think of something, she will live. She has too." If she didn't, what would that say about him and his ability, as Chieftain, to protect and save people? Not that it was his job to protect the woman, but in term of his own people. What would they think? Would they look at him differently? Would his father have done a better job? Hiccup couldn't help but compare himself to his father. If others asked how he was, he would give them the easiest answer, that he was fine and that he was happy, and that he was trying. And he was, but sometimes he couldn't help but doubt his capability at being Chieftain. He would do his best to give the people of Berk what they needed, even if it killed him.

* * *

It had been weeks since he had rescued the ginger haired young woman. Nothing had changed other than her side was healing nicely and she was infection free. They had all grown increasingly worried that she hadn't woken up. Perhaps she never would. What would they do then? What could be done?

When he landed that late morning Val had rushed to greet him. Hiccup had to calm her down before he could make sense of what she had been yelling at him. His eyes widened and he rushed towards the elder's house. When he arrived, he pushed open the door and nearly tripped on his way in. Sitting unsteadily on the table was the young woman. Her long hair loose and wavy around her body. In her hands was a bowl of what he assumed to be stew. He smiled. "Thank the gods." He breathed.

She looked up at the entering male and her face contorted in confusion. He had been the Asgardian who saved her. Or rather he wasn't. He was the man who took pity on her. She placed the bowl of stew down beside her, never taking her eyes from his nearing face. "Who are you?" She asked pushing her knotted hair from her face. "Have you found anyone else? From my boat?" She spat out a few more questions before taking a deep breath.

"Hiccup, I'm the Chieftain of this island." He looked her over once before deciding to sit in a nearby chair. He looked down at his calloused hands before looking back up at her. "I'm really sorry… You're the only one who's… that we could find." Hiccup watched as her worried hazel eyes turned darker with sadness and eventually tears.

Helle sat there, hands hung limp in her lap and head hung low. How could she be the only one? What would she do when she returned home and her parents found out that he hadn't made it? "My brother… Guðmundr… he can't be…" She looked to the male sitting in front of her, "Please tell me it's not true." When he refused to meet her eyes, she sobbed. She would have rather died than live through this news. "Please, leave me…" Helle asked, her voice lower than a whisper. She could hear the shifting of fabric and the clang of metal. She didn't need to see the male leave to know that he allowed her to be alone, to grieve for her brother and everyone else that had been lost to the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

The slice to her side had been deep. That's what Valka had told her. Helle couldn't stretch too high nor could she move too quickly. She had made the mistake of doing so and ripped a few stitches from her side. She preferred to move slowly rather than having a crude needle thrust into the sensitive skin. Gothi, the healer, had scribbled in the dirt insisting that Helle was ready to leave her house and that the wound was healing nicely; the skin was healthy and free of infection. She was hesitant to leave the safety of the old woman's house after having only known it for the weeks that she had been awake. In the end, Valka had convinced her to stay with her. And her son. The Chieftain of Berk.

The Isle of Berk was unfamiliar to the young woman. She had never heard of it. Helle noticed, as she stepped outside for the first time in ages, that there were strange creatures flying about. She looked into the sky, noticing a black creature coming towards her. The ginger haired woman stumbled back into a wooden post as the creature landed and tall man leapt from its back. As he come closer, Helle recognized him as the young leader. She watched him curiously as he held a short conversation with the creature. She pushed hair from her face and leaned into the post harder. Maybe he wouldn't see her. When the auburn haired male looked at her, she froze.

"Oh, good. You're finally ready to leave." He said, smiling and walking towards her. He watched as her gaze shifted from his form to Toothless'. Hiccup looked back at the nearing dragon and shook his head. "Wait there, Bud." When the Night Fury stilled, mid step, the young man turned back around and continued to walk towards Helle.

"What is that?" She asked not taking her eyes off of the creature looking at her curiously.

Hiccup stopped and shrugged his shoulders, "Him? Oh, that's Toothless. He's a dragon." He smiled at the woman.

"A what? That can't be true." She looked at the Chieftain like he was crazy. The door opened beside her and Valka appeared beside her. "Is it really a dragon?" She asked the taller woman, inching her way closer to her.

Valka looked at Helle and smiled. "He is." Hiccup's mother walked closer to the Night Fury and placed her hand on his snout. "He's one of a kind." She then looked towards the young woman and held out her other hand. "Come, there will be tons of time to explain later."

She was conflicted. Did she take Valka's hand and be near the so called dragon or did she stay where she was. The other woman nodded for her to come and Helle slowly pushed off of the wooden post. She sidestepped the male and then walked around the dragon in a wide, sweeping arch. Valka chuckled and followed the younger woman and led her down the hill and into the rest of the village. Helle looked over her shoulder at the creature and the Chieftain. They were watching her, one with large cat-like eyes and the other with a wide grin.

As they walked through the village, the older woman introduced Helle to others and when she came to a man wearing a bucket, the young woman chuckled at his mannerisms. She was so focused on what Valka was saying that she hadn't noticed the creatures around her. That was until she came face to face with the black dragon named Toothless. Helle cringed as the dragon tilted his head and made a noise. She held her breath, trying to pretend that this thing wasn't staring her down. The woman beside her said something reassuring but the ginger didn't listen, she couldn't take her eyes off of the dragon. She watched as his head perked up and he looked past her. She took a deep breath as he ran past her and her gaze followed the dragon to his destination. The creature had tacked the auburn haired male to the ground and was licking him.

"Uh, Toothless! You know this doesn't wash out!" He exclaimed, pushing the black mass off of him. Hiccup sat up and wiped off his face, shaking off excess slobber from his hands. The dragon laughed and a startled noise came from Helle. He looked at the ginger haired woman and began to stand. When they made eye contact, he watched as she closed her eyes and tried to stop her body from shaking. He had told the Night Fury not to startle the young woman and Toothless, apparently, hadn't listened to him. He looked over at his best friend and gave him a look. The dragon sat on the ground and cocked his head to the side. When Helle finally opened her eyes, the young Chieftain began to walk towards her and his mother. "Why don't I join you." He said coming to stand in front of the two women.

Valka smiled and continued to walk towards their lodgings. "Yes, why don't you. I think you'd do a better job explaining what it is we do on Berk and all of its inhabitants." She said reaching out for the younger woman beside her.

Helle took Valka's hand and allowed for the taller woman to lead her into the large house that sat separated from the rest. She continued to look at the male walking beside her and did so as they all sat near the warm fire. She took a calming breath and slowly reached for her side. The walking distance from Gothi's house to this one was farther and harder on her still recovering body than she had anticipated. The ginger haired young woman grimaced as her hand touched her stitched side. "Valka.. Could I… is there water I could drink." She asked now looking at Hiccup's mother. The older woman nodded and walked to the bucket of fresh well water, grabbed the yak horn cup from beside it and filled it up before taking it to the injured woman. Helle thanked the woman and took a long drink. When she had satisfied her thirst, she placed the cup in her lap and looked back at the male sitting near the fire.

Hiccup's gaze shot to his mother and when she assured him that she was recovered enough, he looked back at the girl sitting practically in front of him. The young leader cleared his throat. "Why don't we start with a bit about you." He said smiling. She furrowed her brow and shook her head. He waited a few more moments before giving up. "Okay, why don't we start with a bit about Berk." He said deciding that it was better to make her comfortable than to question her right away. "The Isle of Berk. Where should I start? Well, you already know what the weather is like and that we have dragons and that there are some questionable people here but they're good people." She smiled a bit and he took that as a good sign and continued to talk about the people of Berk, leaving the dragons for the end.

"There's only legends of dragon's where I'm from." She finally said after he had explained about the types of dragons on Berk and the ones that had been discovered around the Archipelago. "I remember being told stories of them when I was a wee one. Never would I have imagined that they were real… and cat-like. Especially...yours." Helle nibbled her lip and ran a hand through her long hair. She leaned back a bit too fast and winced at the searing pain that spread through her side.

Hiccup stood quickly and stepped towards her. "You didn't pull a stitch, did you?" He asked, his hands held out in front of him. Helle shook her head but he made his way over to her anyway. "We should check, just to be safe." Without thinking about it, the male knelt down and started to lift up the young woman's winter tunic to examine the healing wound. "Nope, everything looks good." He said looking up at the ginger. She was looking away from him and at the floor, her cheeks tinted pink and her breathing a bit rushed. A bit confused he looked at his mother, who was giving him a confused and shocked look, before looking back at his hands and their placement on her side. "Oh gosh. I'm..I'm so sorry. I just kind of invaded your space there." Hiccup stumbled over his words a bit and released the gathered tunic.

"It's fine. I couldn't stop you if I wanted." She said fixing her clothes. "Can't move fast, remember?" Helle lifted the cup from her lap and took another drink, finishing the rest of the water. Hiccup stood and offered to get her more water. She shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "All of this information has made me tired." Helle looked up at Hiccup and the male bobbed his shoulders.

"It is a lot to take in." He took the cup from the woman and placed it on the table beside of them. "Do you think you can make it up there?" He asked jerking his head towards the steps to his room. "I can help you if you'd like."

The ginger looked at the silent woman sitting beside her and then to the stairs in front of her. "I don't want to put you out of a bed." Helle said. She looked to the taller male and he smiled, holding out his hand for her to take. Helle fidgeted with her tunic before taking hold of his hand. He slowly pulled her up from the chair and led her to the steps. He stepped aside and urged her to go first.

"If you fall or stumble, I'll be able to grab hold of you." Hiccup was sure the dragon waiting outside wouldn't be too pleased with the sleeping arrangements but he would get over it. Lost in thought, Hiccup gave a startled noise when the woman before him fell forward. He grabbed hold of her hips and tried to pull her back up. She gave a startled cry and he yanked her up harder. He was still holding onto her when she was fully standing. She leaned against his body for stability and he could feel her torso move rapidly, her breathing heavy and rugged. "Are you okay?" He asked looking down at her side. "You're bleeding. I think a stitch tore this time." He said in a rush. Her body was tense against his and Hiccup relaxed a bit. "Let me know when you're ready to move again." She nodded and took steadying breaths before she started to climb again. Hiccup released his hold on her hips but kept a hand on her back for safe measures.

When they reached the top he directed her to the bed; he wanted to check her still bleeding side. "Is everything okay?" Valka called from below.

"Everything's fine." Hiccup called out as he leaned down and peeled away her soaked tunic. He pulled a lit lantern closer in order to see better and looked for any open stitches. "Nothing seems to be torn." He mumbled to himself as Helle leaned against the padded bed. "The scab must have just been reopened." He placed her tunic back down and touched the back of his hand to her forehead.

"I'll be fine. I don't feel feverish." Helle said moving his hand from her head.

"You look pale.." He started.

"I'm tired and need rest." She interrupted closing her eyes. "You know, the bed that Gothi slept in was rock hard. So I expected this one to be the same." Helle said as she slowly inched her way into more of a comfortable position. She sighed and finally released his hand.

"It was. But I thought it would be easier on your side if there was a bit of padding. Mostly sheep's skin pelts but there's a large straw filled pillow under the pelts." Hiccup shrugged. He had worked for weeks gathering the pelts and making the bed sized pillow. She would never know that. He wouldn't tell her and no one had helped him.

Helle opened her eyes and smiled tiredly at the male standing above her. "Thank-you, Hiccup. I know how much of a burden I must be and I appreciate everything you, Valka, and Gothi have done for me." When he shrugged, she continued, "I hope you've made yourself one of these large pillows. The floor must not be very comfortable." He gave her a look and she chuckled. "There was only the bed downstairs and I bet that it belongs to Valka. So the only other place is the floor."

"I haven't, but maybe I will." Hiccup smiled and shrugged again before making his way back down the steps. He looked over his shoulder at Helle's sleeping form. She hadn't called him by his name before and having her say it sent chill down his spine. He turned away from his room and continued to walk down the steps. When he entered the main room, Toothless was waiting patiently for him. "Hey Bud. Looks like we'll be sleeping down here for a while." He said touching the head of the black dragon. Toothless grumbled and looked past Hiccup and up at where his stone bed sat. "I know, but she needs a good space to sleep and I don't think she'd be too pleased to wake up and see you staring at her." The Night Fury's eyes widened and he faked a confused look. "Don't think I haven't noticed." Hiccup smiled. "I can't figure her out either Bud." The auburn haired male looked at his mother and then joined her by the fire, "I know it'll take time before I do."

Valka looked at her son and shook her head, "If you do. She's a complex young woman Hiccup, she's not fully recovered, physically or emotionally. It'll take more than time if you want to start to understand, pardon me, figure her out."

Hiccup placed his hand on the Night Fury as he nudged his arm. "I had a feeling you were going to say that."


	3. Chapter 3

Helle woke in a cold sweat. The screams of her shipmates and brother still rung in her ears and she couldn't be sure if her mind was making it up or if she was starting to remember what had happened all those weeks ago. Bits and pieced had come to the young woman when she had first woken up in the old healer's house. She had remembered that her brother and her had been on their way somewhere and they were accompanied by some of her father's most trusted friends. It could have been a cousin's wedding. Or perhaps a last minute meeting with a nearby tribe where the eldest and the male heir were to stand in for the high ranking Viking. Her father wasn't the Chieftain by any means but he had been one of the best fighters and most trusted seconds her Chieftain could have asked for. Or so she had always been told growing up.

The young woman slowly sat up and sung her legs over the side of the wooden bed. She took a few deep breaths before standing up fully and walking quietly over to the desk where a lantern sat, it's flame rather dim but still flickering enough for her see around the room. Above the piece of wooden furniture there were drawings of a dragon's tail, a contraption attached to it. She looked at the variety of images intrigued and then looked down at the paper covered desk. Though everything else was neatly stored in different jars and containers, papers covered in schematic drawings and drawings of different dragons littered the surface. Helle picked up a few of the pages to get a better look.

Startled, the ginger haired woman dropped the image that she had been looking at and grabbed hold of the lantern, slowly walking towards the stairs and the noise she had heard. When she got to the top of the steps, she held the light out and peered down at the dimly lit main room. Laying by the hearth was a large black mass and a smaller one, which she assumed was Hiccup. Two large green eyes looked up at her and she gasped. Helle hadn't expected the creature to sleep inside of the house. The woman backed up, bumping into the desk she had previously been standing at. She groaned as the edge poked into her lower back and nearly dropped the lantern.

She closed her eyes and counted to three, willing her heart to slow down and once it did, she opened her eyes. She had been sure that the dragon would have bounded up the steps to stare her down as he had done twice the previous day. But he hadn't. She placed the lantern down on the desk beside her and covered her face with her hands. Why was she so afraid of him when he was gentle with the auburn haired male? Sure, the legends from her childhood were probably to blame for her fear, but she hadn't seen anything like the beasts from the legends were said to do to lost and naughty Vikings. In fact, it had been the opposite. These dragons were gentle and seemed to help the Isle. They seemed to bring the inhabitants joy.

Helle uncovered her face and began to slowly make her way to the bed once more. Her fear seemed almost irrational and it bothered her. If she were to stay on this Isle than she had better get over it. It had dawned on her that she might not be able to get home; that she didn't know where home was or where to begin. It pained her knowing that her parents would never know that she had made it, somehow, and was now on a very strange Isle in the middle of nowhere. An Isle that she hadn't known existed until she had woken up in excruciating pain and terrified.

As she sat down on the padded bed Helle wiped at her cheeks, clearing it of tears. She had never been homesick before and the feeling ripped through her body, causing her joints to hurt and her head to become dizzy. She lay down and sniffled a few times before sobbing silently. Everything she had known, everyone she had loved, was gone and there was nothing the young woman could do about it. Even if she managed to locate herself in relation to her homeland, there was no hope that the Chieftain would help her make it back to her parents. Not after he saved her life. She owed him for it and there was no way that she would let herself leave before paying him back. She hoped that he wouldn't let her leave without repaying her debt.

* * *

She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep until she was woken the next morning to bowl of food and a warm hand pressed against her forehead. Helle opened her puffy eyes and was greeted with the gentle smile of Valka. She reached for the hand of the older woman and held it to her cheek, her eyes filling with tears. Surprised, the auburn haired woman sat down beside Helle and began to sooth her. Valka hushed her and told her that everything would be fine. That there was no need for her to cry. Helle nodded, released Valka's hand, and started to sit up. How could she explain that she had mistaken the other woman for her mother in a moment of tired haze? She couldn't. Her pride wouldn't let her.

Instead, she reached for the bowl placed on the table beside the bed. "I'm sorry. I must have been having a nightmare." She lied taking a bite of food, unable to look at the woman beside her.

"It's alright to miss your family, lass." Valka said knowing how the ginger haired woman felt. "You've gone through great loss and trauma and it's tough on the spirit, even for a Viking."

"Does it ever get easier?" Helle asked placing the bowl in her lap. "Missing them, I mean, and knowing that you'll never be able to go back home. I feel as though my chest is going to implode in on itself and that my joints might fall apart." She looked up at the woman beside her, finally. "I think I'm home sick, Valka, and I don't like it much."

Valka laughed and pet the young woman's leg, "It'll pass in time. But right now you need to gain your strength back. Which means you need to eat that entire bowl." Helle groaned and took another bite — she didn't have much of an appetite after last night. "After you've finished, you'll need a bath and clean clothes. Can't have you running around with a blood stained side and a dirty wound." Valka stood and made her way to the top of the stairs, "I'll start filling a basin while you eat. Give a shout when you're finished and I'll come help you down." She called over her shoulder.

Helle watched as the older woman descended the stairs before she took another bit of whatever substance was in her bowl. She couldn't decide if it tasted more like fish or grain. She hated the taste and the gritty texture. Despite this, she finished it and set the bowl down on the table beside the bed. She sung her legs over the side of the bed and stood slowly. Helle wrapped her arms around her torso and began to make her way to the stairs. "Uh, Valka?" She called once she was at the edge.

"She's outside," A male voice called back at her. "I can help you if you'd like." He said coming into her line of sight. Hiccup looked up at the woman and smiled as he started to walk up the steep steps. "Here, take hold of my hand and I'll help you down."

She gave him a look and then took his hand. "Don't let me fall. Again." She said in a joking way as she took a few steps. He scoffed and led her down the rest of the stairs. "Thank-you." Helle said, letting go of his hand and trying to smooth out her puffy hair. "I should go and find her."

Hiccup ran his hand through his hair and nodded. "She's around back, Cloudjumper's got the water nice and warm, so it shouldn't bother it too much." He said motioning to her left side. "I've got some Chieftain duties I have to take care of, so I'll be in here." He was unsure as to why he had added the last part. Surely she knew that he wouldn't be out there while she bathed so why did he feel the need to let her know that he wasn't leaving the house?

"I've been told that I should get out and walk around. Supposedly it's good for my recovery. Maybe you could come with me instead of Valka?" She looked down at his feet, well, his one foot and metal one. "That is, if you're not too busy doing your Chieftain duties." Helle fiddled with the ends of her hair and finally looked up at the man standing in front of her.

"Yes! I mean, sure I can. Who better to show you properly around the Isle than the Chieftain." Hiccup cleared his throat and took a step away from the ginger haired woman. "If I'm not too busy." He had a feeling that he wouldn't be getting a lot of work done while he waited for her to finish with his mother. He hated the complicated things that came with being leader and would rather walk with her around the village. Anything to distract him.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you in a while." Helle turned away from Hiccup and walked to the front door. When she was outside the woman took a breath of fresh air and began to slowly make her way to the back of the structure. She stopped suddenly when the large dragon came into view. He looked like an owl, a strange cat like owl. "You can do this." She mumbled to herself before biting back her fear and continuing to walk towards the steaming basin and Valka. "Hiccup said that…" She looked at the beast and then back to Valka, "Cloudjumper? Warmed the water." She was unsure if she had gotten the name correct but when the other woman smiled, she knew that she had. Helle kicked off her boots.

"Yes. He did. Now, hurry up before it gets cold. I'll help you in and once that side of yours is wet, we can take off that bloody tunic and pants and wash you up." She said taking Helle by the hand and helping her step into the medium sized basin. "There's good Lass."

Helle sighed as her body sank into the warm water. Her side began to tingle and she was warmed to the core. "This feels so lovely." She breathed before reaching down to the hem of her tunic and pulling half up her body. She hissed and Valka continued to remove the material. "I keep forgetting that I can't reach too high." Helle chuckled, kicked off the rest of her clothes, and leaned her head back against the edge of the oversized wooden bucket.

"Well, you can't stay in there too long, it'll start to get cold if we don't hurry." The taller woman picked up a wooden bowl and dunked it into the water before pouring it over the ginger's head. Helle held her breath as the auburn haired woman repeated this a few more times, soaking her hair. "You're hair's a lot like mine. There's so much of it that it knots easily, long as well." She dropped the bowl to the ground. "Up you get, time to look at that wound of yours."

Helle stood and wrapped her arms across her chest as Valka examined and prodded at her side. "I fell going up the steps last night. Nothing's torn is it? Hiccup said that it was fine, but I don't want to have it stitched up again." She looked at the dragon as he tilted his head to the side as the older woman did.

Valka shook her head, "No, everything looks good. It's a little swollen today, but that is more than likely from the stumble up the steps." She pulled away and held out her hand. When Helle took it, the auburn haired woman helped her out of the water and began to pat her dry with spare sheep skin hides. Once she was satisfied that Helle was dried enough, Valka helped the younger woman into a clean pair of pants and tunic. "There now. We'll just have to dry your hair near the fire and pull it out of the way."

Helle nodded, slipped her boots back on, and followed along side of Valka as they made their way back to the front of the house and into it. Sitting at the central table was Hiccup, his head down and a look of concentration on his face. Valka cleared her throat and the male looked up from what he was reading. "Oh, are you finished already?" He asked starting to stand.

Helle shook her head and walked towards the hearth. "My hair is still soaking wet." She said sitting down in a chair close to the fire. "It might take a while yet." She sighed and began to run her fingers through her long locks. She concentrated on the flickering of the fire and the movement of her hands rather than the pair whispering to each other. "Hm?" She asked when the tall woman asked her a question.

"How's the hair coming along? Shall we pull it back?" Valka asked a second time as she sat beside the ginger haired woman. Helle nodded and turned her back to both Hiccup and his mother. She closed her eyes as the older woman began to brush through her hair. Splitting it down the centre, Valka wrapped lengths of cord around the two sections creating ponytails. She did this three more times along each side, creating oblong shaped sections of hair within the ponytails. "There we go." The auburn haired woman said as Helle turned to face her. "Looks like these pieces didn't want to join the others."

The ginger laughed and pushed the shorter hair from her face. "I've always disliked my fringe." She looked past the other woman at the male still sitting behind her. His mouth was open slightly and he looked dazed. "Hiccup…" She started and the young man blinked a few times — his mouth closing. "Have you finished your duties?"

Hiccup swallowed. She had caught him staring. "Uh. Yes. Yes I have. Shall we take that walk now?" He asked, standing quickly. Helle nodded and stood slowly. "We won't be gone long, and we'll go as slow as you want." He waited for her to join him at the table before he, unconsciously, placed a hand on her back, leading her to the front door. He opened it and she stepped out out the building. Hiccup looked over his shoulder quickly. Behind him, Valka was smiling and watching as the pair left. He gave her a look before exiting the house and closing the door behind him.

"Where to first?" Helle asked as the male came to stand beside her. Hiccup shrugged and the two young adults began to walk, unable to hear the soft chuckles of the woman inside or the cheery tune she had begun to hum.

Perhaps it was better that her son had joined Helle and not herself. Valka stood up and began to walk to the central table where her son had been sitting a few moments before. She looked down at the sheets of parchment and moved the top one from the others. Hidden beneath it was a rough sketch of a girl with long hair. The older woman grinned and picked it up. It was hard not to see a resemblance to a certain injured young lady. Valka placed the drawing back down and walked towards the stairs. She had a bit of cleaning up to do before Hiccup and Helle returned.


	4. Chapter 4

She had needed to take a break after 15 minutes of walking. They had sat down on one of the many snow dusted hills just outside of the village. It had been a chore for the young woman to do and she was sure standing would be the same. Helle looked out to the water and felt her heart sink. It looked so calm from where they were sitting and it was hard to imagine that a month or so ago the sea had been rough and relentless; that it had devoured everyone but her.

The ginger haired woman leaned back and looked into the sky, thankful that it wasn't snowing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wiggling her feet. "What do you usually do, on Berk, for fun?" She asked opening her eyes and turning to look at the male beside her. Hiccup sat with his legs crossed and his head turned towards town. Helle leaned back some more to look past the male to see what had caught his attention. Just in their line of sight stood a couple and they looked rather close. The blonde woman stood on her tiptoes and pulled the taller, black haired male down to meet her for a kiss. The ginger looked back at the male sitting beside her, wishing she hadn't seen that. "Are you okay?" She asked as the male turned back around, now looking down at his crossed feet.

Hiccup looked up at Helle and sighed. "Yeah. I'm fine." He shouldn't have looked. But he had heard her voice and thought that she had been with someone else. He had hoped that she had been with someone else and that she would see him with another woman and storm off. But she hadn't. Hiccup looked back down at his feet; at his lack of a left one. He knew that it wasn't the reason she chose Eret over him, but sometimes it sure felt like it. Hiccup looked at the pale hand that inched its way to his. He looked at its owner and she smiled.

"Do you want to walk a little further?" Helle asked, touching the auburn haired male's hand. "I can't really feel my butt." She murmured. The young woman watched as the corners of his mouth lifted slightly in a lopsided smile and laughed. "Here, help me up." She said removing her hand from his.

Hiccup stood carefully as not to slip on any ice that may have been hiding and walked the two steps to help the ginger up. She held out her hands and he took them, pulling her up gently. When she was fully standing, they stood there for a moment, hands still together. Hiccup jumped a bit when the sound of Toothless' grumble sounded beside them. Helle dropped his hands and looked at the approaching dragon. "Still not used to them, huh?" He said walking towards the Night Fury. "Hey Bud! Come to escort us around?" Scratching the top of the dragon's head, Hiccup beamed at his best friend. Toothless gave an excited call before looking over his rider's shoulder at the still woman behind him. Hiccup pulled the dragon's face to look at him, "You can come with us so long as you don't frighten her." He whispered and the dragon gave the male a strange look. Hiccup returned the look and turned around, making his way back to the young woman.

"So. Um, what is there to do for fun on Berk?" Helle asked as they began to walk, super conscious of the dragon walking behind them. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and began to play with the ends. She tried not to look anywhere other than in front of her and tried to keep her breathing steady. At some point, Helle knew she would have to thank the dragon for saving her, but she couldn't bring herself to get close enough to him.

"Well, there's not a lot. But there is dragon racing and the annual Thawfest Games." He shrugged. "Then there's your usual holidays like Snoggletog, Bork Week, Dreadfall, Stump Day, and Loki day." He looked at the woman walking beside him and smiled, "And it looks like you'll be here for Snoggletog..." Hiccup's gaze drifted over the woman's form. He noticed the way her shoulders barely moved when she took a breath and the way her fingers played with her hair. His breath caught in his throat as she came to a stop and looked at him with excitement. Hiccup stilled as she grabbed onto his arm.

"You mean I haven't missed it? Oh thank Thor, something to take my mind off of…" Her face changed from one of happiness to one of sadness. In that split second, Helle had forgotten that she wasn't home — that no one she loved would be around to celebrate the holiday with her. She gave his arm a squeeze before looking down at their feet.

"Helle…" Hiccup turned to face the woman and took hold of her free arm, making her face him. "It'll be good. You'll have a grand time, and laugh, and eat more than you can possibly stomach." He joked. She looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears. The taller male tilted his head to the side and gave a small smile. She reached up and wiped at her eyes, giving him a smile back. "Did you want to start heading back? We've been out for a while. Your nose and cheeks are nice and winter kissed." Hiccup let go of her arms and swept a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

The ginger nodded and stepped away from the young Chieftain. "You don't mind do you?" She sniffled and wrapped her arms around her body more for comfort than for warmth. Hiccup shook his head and looked at the dragon that was sitting a few feet from where they were. Helle followed his gaze and then shook her head. "You're not thinking…" Before she could finish, the auburn haired male looked at her and grinned. She tried to back up but he grabbed her before she could and gently tugged her to the Night Fury.

"It'll be quicker to ride him back than to walk. When we get to him, hold out your hand." She gave him a look that made him laugh. "Don't worry, he's harmless." Hiccup let go of her hand when they were close to the dragon. He touched Toothless' head and the dragon grumbled.

Helle looked at the creature and then his rider. Was he trying to kill her? She was sure there were easier ways to do so. Hiccup gave her an encouraging look and she held out her hand, closing her eyes. When he urged her to walk forward, the young woman stilled but did as he instructed. Feeling as if she was close enough, the ginger stopped and squeezed her eyes closed even harder and held her breath. She wasn't sure how much time had past while she stood waiting. What was supposed to happen? She realized that he hadn't told her what this was all about. When something large and scaled touched her palm, Helle gave a quiet whimper and began to panic. As if knowing that she was distressed, the dragon moved away from her palm and she opened her eyes. Toothless stood just in front of her and a few steps away from the two of them was Hiccup, a smug smile on his face.

"See, not so bad." He said walking over to her and taking her outstretched hand. "You can breath now." He smiled and led her to the side of the dragon starting to help her up. She froze once she was on the Night Fury's back. Hiccup shook his head and joined her, positioning himself behind her. "If we were flying, I would be in front, but seeing as flying might actually traumatize you, we'll just walk, well, run. Mostly." She turned her head to look at him and he snaked his arms around her torso, only instead of holding onto her, Hiccup held onto the dragon.

"But what if I fall? Or the motion makes me sick?" She said in a rushed breath for the first time since he had proposed that they travel on the dragon. Her breathing had slowly returned to normal but the rumble of the dragons grumbles vibrated through her legs and into her chest, making her stiffen.

"I've got you trapped, between my arms. You won't fall." He shrugged his shoulders. Helle nodded and turned to look down at her hands, grasping at the thick material of her tunic and then at his, placed on the dragon skin. She leaned back, pushing into him for stability and reassurance as he urged the Night Fury to turn around and head home. Hiccup sat slightly hunched making sure that his hands never left the dragon's skin. When she pushed into him, the male looked to the left — at nothing in particular — slightly embarrassed. He remained solid and even pushed back at her, understanding that she needed that feeling of security.

Helle closed her eyes and relaxed a bit, sighing. She would have never imagined that she would see a dragon let alone ride one like a horse. She opened her eyes again as the air whipped at her face harder. They were fully running now and rather close to the Chieftain's house. She glanced over her shoulder at the male behind her. He was grinning and looking forward. He was glowing. Or rather, it looked as if he belonged on the back of Toothless and that it was the only place he could be free. She turned back around as the dragon stopped. She jerked forwards a bit and grunted, the sudden movement pulling at the tender skin of her side.

Hiccup hopped off of the dragon's back, once Toothless had crouched, and took hold of Helle's hand. Helping her to step down the male noticed the grimace on her face and gave her a look of sympathy. Their hands lingered together for a few moments before Hiccup cleared his throat and Helle let go. She pushed back a bit of her fringe and looked towards the door of the house. His eyes shifted in the same direction and his stomach dropped. His mother stood with her arms crossed and a huge smile on her face.

Helle took a deep breath and began to walk towards the taller woman. When she came to face Valka, she looked back over her shoulder at the male. He hadn't moved. "Are you coming in? I think there's broth warming. I can smell it and it smells really good and warm." When the young chieftain shrugged, Helle turned back around and entered the warm building.

Hiccup placed his hand on the side of Toothless. "I'm not sure what that smile was about and I'm afraid to know." He muttered. The dragon answered with a grumble and began to saunter towards the open door of the house. "Yeah, I'm coming." The auburn haired male said following the Night Fury. "So, was it stew or broth…" Hiccup started to say as he walked into the house but stopped when he saw the ginger haired woman standing beside the central table, a piece of parchment in her hands. "I...ah.."

She looked at him curiously, "Did you draw this?" The male shrugged his shoulders and bobbed his head. "It's really good." Helle said walking towards him looking back down at the drawing.

"Oh. Thank-you, it's nothing really, just a quick doodle.." Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck before quickly changing the subject. "Oh boy, that smells delicious, can I grab you a bowl? I'm going to grab you a bowl." The young Chieftain made his way to the hearth and grabbed two bowls from beside it scooping broth from the cooking pot.

"Who is it?" Helle asked following the male and sitting down at the table. When he placed a bowl down in front of her, she thanked him and took a small slurp of the liquid. "I like the ones upstairs better."

Hiccup sat across from her and looked at the parchment still in her hand. "You do? Well, they are pretty impressive and much more scientific and schematic. Most of them are designs for Toothless' tail. Rough drafts for simpler and lightweight designs." He cleared his throat and picked up his spoon, dipping it into his broth. At the sound of his name, the dragon perked up and looked at his rider. Hiccup touched his side and the Night Fury gave a happy grunt before he sauntered away and up the steps to the Chieftain's room.

Helle smiled at the male before placing the drawing down. "Can I have it?" When Hiccup stiffened, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "If you're done with it...that is.."

"Oh yeah…" He shrugged again looking around the main room for a distraction. "I'm finished with it." Hiccup said, his voice wavering a bit. "You can have it. It was just a lousy doodle anyway.." He finally looked at the ginger and rubbed the back of his neck.

She smiled wider at him and took another slurp of the warm liquid. "This really does hit the spot. Warms me right up." She looked to Valka, who had been sitting near the fire watching their awkward conversation. "Are you not having any?" She asked.

The woman shook her head, "No, I've already had my share." The tall auburn woman stood and began to walk towards the door. "Please, help yourselves to more. I'll be back before nightfall." Valka opened the door and before her son would protest, she closed it tightly and walked towards Cloudjumper.

Helle looked at the male across from her, concerned. His gazed returned to the ginger and he smiled a bit. "She's gone for a fly, so there's nothing to be worried about. She's been grounded since…how about I get you some more." He said standing suddenly leaning across the table and reaching for her empty bowl. "You wouldn't mind if I work for a bit here, do you?" He asked filling her bowl again. He needed a distraction. He needed to concentrate on something that was Berk related.

"No, not at all." She said as Hiccup placed the broth in front of her. "I should probably do something useful to help out, since you are letting me stay here." The auburn haired male began to shake his head but she stopped him and touched her hand to his. "Please, I need to feel useful. I can't just eat and sleep all day."

He looked at the woman's smaller hand and turned his slightly, brushing the tips of his fingers against the palm of her hand. Hiccup looked up at Helle when he heard her breath hitch, "Uh.. well.. There's the tunics that need stitching and there has to be some other menial tasks..." She pulled away from him and nodded her head before quickly downing her second bowl of broth and walking slowly but tentatively to the basket that held torn clothes and a needle and thick mending thread. He watched as she picked it up and placed it against her right hip, careful not to pull a stitch from her left side.

She placed the basket beside a chair near the fire and then walked back to the table, to pick up their dishes and give them a quick rinse in a small water filled tub. Helle placed them by the fire to dry and sat down, picking up a tunic that she assumed to be Hiccup's. She reached down again and grabbed the needle and thread. Once the needle was threaded, she began to mend the piece of clothing. She hadn't realized just how much she missed doing mundane things around the house. Helle smiled and tied a knot in her stitching. She broke the tread with her teeth and grabbed for another article of clothing and began to stitch. She had become so engrossed in this repetitive action that the ginger failed to notice the man at the table glancing at her from the corner of his eye, his hand moving against his parchment in sketching like gestures.


	5. Chapter 5

When Valka returned that evening, the entire house was quiet. She gave Cloudjumper a loving stroke before entering the building. Both of the young adults had fallen asleep and she had to resist the urge to laugh, she didn't want to wake them. The auburn haired woman walked quietly through the house and stopped at the fire. Sitting beside it was the ginger-haired young woman, a piece of clothing resting in her lap with a needle protruding from it. Valka smiled and slowly removed the fabric from Helle's lap, placing it into the basket at her feet. The older woman turned towards her son. He was hunched over at the table, his face smeared with charcoal. Valka giggled softly and walked over to the sleeping young man. She ran her hand through his thick, auburn hair, waking him gently. His green eyes opened and looked up at his mother sleepily. "Go fetch some root vegetables for the stew." She whispered.

Hiccup blinked a few times before standing quickly and looking around the room. "Oh boy, I fell asleep, didn't I?" When his mother shushed him and pointed to the sleeping figure in the chair, he smiled. "I guess that walk tired us out." He murmured, looking back at his mother. "I'll be right back with those vegetables." Hiccup rubbed at his face and walked towards the front door. When he was outside, he took a breath and walked around to the back of the house. Coming to stop at a covered box, Hiccup bent and lifted the lid, gathering an armful of potatoes and other root vegetables — the only ones that would grow of Berk. He stood and made his way back into the house. When he returned, Valka was standing beside the fire, stirring the large pot that was hanging over the warm flames. She looked at him and he shrugged, showing her his armful. The older woman nodded and pointed to a tub of water with her head. Hiccup walked over to it and began to wash the dirty vegetables before placing them into a large wooden bowl and handing them to Valka.

The taller woman picked up a potato and using the knife in her belt, she sliced it into pieces. She may not have been the best cook, but she knew how to make a simple stew. Sort of. When all of the vegetables had been cut and added to the thick stew, Valka wiped her knife on her over skirt and placed it back into her belt. "Those are a lot more detailed that the previous one." She said in a hushed tone and looked towards the table.

Hiccup blushed a bit and looked up at the ceiling. "Not really… They're about the same. Just doodles...to help me focus on the documents." He felt his mother's gaze on him and met it. "You should see the ones of Toothless. Now those are detailed." He chuckled softly.

"The stew needs to cook for awhile. I'm sure you have work to do." Valka cocked a brow and removed the long spoon from the pot before covering it with a lid.

Hiccup nodded and walked back to the table, sitting in his original seat. He looked down at the drawings that covered an entire sheet of parchment. The woman was in various stages of rest. In some cases, she was laughing and in others, she was deep in thought. He smiled before tucking them behind the stack of documents he had to read and sign. It was this part of being Chieftain that was the most tedious. Hiccup rubbed his face again and realized that he had charcoal smudged into his skin. He would need to bathe before bed.

* * *

Helle woke to the smell of cooking fish. She opened her eyes and started to sit up from her slouched position. She yawned, looking around for the auburn haired male but was unable to find him. Instead, she made eye contact with Valka. Helle smiled and started to stretch but stopped when her side pulled in protest. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked standing up slowly.

"Oh, I'd say quite a while. You and Hiccup were both out cold when I got back." Valka said removing the lid from the pot and giving the contents a stir. " It should be just about finished."

Helle grabbed the two bowl she had placed by the fire earlier and brought them over to the taller woman. Valka took one at a time and filled them with the thick soup. "Where is Hiccup?" Helle asked as she took the now filled bowls over to the table and placed them down opposite of each other.

Filling her own bowl, Valka looked at the young woman. "He's out back. It seems he had fallen asleep on his charcoal." The older woman began to laugh, "Poor Hiccup had it all over his face. It even managed to get into his hair." By now, the auburn-haired woman had placed her dinner bowl beside Helle's and placed a loaf of bread in the center of the table. Again she removed the knife from her belt and stuck it into the bread.

The two women looked towards the door as it opened. Hiccup stood in the doorway, his hair sopping wet and his cheeks pink from steam. The male took a deep breath and smiled. "Oh, you're up." He said walking into the room more. Toothless bounced into the house and ran circles around the trio.

Helle held onto the table as the dragon ran past her. She held her breath and closed her eyes. She needed to stop being so afraid of them. Opening her eyes, the ginger nodded at the young Chieftain, "I am… and you're wet, but you also look refreshed and relaxed." Helle smiled the best she would, clearly still shaken up by the excited dragon.

"So.. dinner smells good." Hiccup stated awkwardly, walking to the table where the lone bowl was placed. He cleared his throat and sat down, as did his mother. Helle remained standing and he wasn't sure why. She mumbled an 'excuse me' and walked towards the hearth. Hiccup watched as she gathered 3 spoons and made her way back to the table. He looked down at his stew and realized that he didn't have one of the key eating utensils.

"Can't eat without these." Helle placed a spoon at her setting, Valka's, and when she reached to place one down for Hiccup, he grabbed it instead. She looked at the taller male in confusion. The ginger haired young woman looked down at his hand and dropped the spoon when his fingers brushed against her. "S-sorry, I thought you had it." Helle stammered as she sat down and dipped her spoon into the warm stew. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but she hoped it would disappear once she ate.

* * *

The rest of the meal went by in silence. The only sound came from the crackling of the fire and quick grumbles and chirps from the Night Fury. When they had finished eating, Valka stood and began to gather the dishes. Helle placed her hand onto the older woman's, "Please, let me. You look tired." When Valka didn't object, Helle stood and cleaned up the table. The ginger haired young woman walked over to the washing basin specifically for dishes, and the auburn-haired matriarch excused herself and went into her room.

Hiccup sat at the table, looking down at his hands. He wished his mother good night and finally looked at tHelle. She stood in front of the basin, her back to him. Hiccup stood and debated whether or not she would walk over to her. Before he could make a decision, she was finished and walking to the fire, bowls and spoons in hand. "Here, let me help ." He said taking the bowls from her. Separating them, Hiccup placed them around the fire. He noticed Helle's hand resting on the hearth and looked at the woman, but she was looking into the fire. "Are you okay?" Hiccup asked touching her arm.

"Do you... Do you think I'll ever be able to go home?" She asked, her voice just above a whisper. Helle Looked at the young man standing beside her. "I keep thinking about my parents and how d-devastated they must be." She choked back a sob and covered her face with her hands.

Hiccup, unsure of what to do, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She turned into him as her shoulders began to to the ceiling, Hiccup wrapped his other arm around her and embraced the woman. He glanced at her as his arms snaked around his torso. He hadn't noticed before that she was a good 6 inches taller than her. Helle felt small and fragile in his arms compared to… Hiccup closed his eyes and hugged the ginger tighter, burying his face into her neck. He held her until her sobs became whimpers and then finally stopped.

She pulled away slightly and turned her face to the side, her ear against his chest. Helle took a breath and closed her eyes, listening to the relaxing thumping of Hiccup's heart.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to get you home." He said rubbing the woman's back. Although he didn't think that they would, she needed it; the hope that came from believing the impossible was possible.

She knew her eyes must have been swollen and red and her cheeks covered in splotches of pink. Helle nodded and looked up at the young Chieftain. In the dim light, she hoped that he couldn't tell how hard she had sobbed.

Hiccup looked at her; really looked at her. His mother had been right. Helle was much more complex than he had first thought and it would take him time to fully understand. Hiccup pushed a bit of her fringe from her face and his hand lingered there for a few seconds. She pulled away suddenly and he cleared his throat.

"Sorry… I just… I should go lay down. She wrapped her arms around herself, embarrassed at how vulnerable she was. Helle slowly backed away from the auburn haired male and looked towards the stairs.

"No, you're right to...pull away. Uh, did you need help…" Hiccup rubbed the back of his head and then gestured to the loft — that was his bedroom — with his hand.

"No. No thank-you. I want to try on my own. I know I can do it." Helle held out her hands to stop him from moving closer to her. She started to make her way to the steps. "If I need your help, I'll call for you." Helle said over her shoulder. The first few steps were easy. However, when she was about halfway, the young woman needed to stop and lean against the steps in front of her. She heard fast approaching footfalls and the clang of metal. Helle felt the pressure of a hand on her back.

"Are you sure you're okay to make it on your own?" Hiccup asked, looking down at the young woman. "I really don't mind helping you and these stairs are rather steep." He helped her stand back up. "I would feel better if you would let me help you…" Hiccup mumbled.

Helle glanced over her shoulder and nodded, "I'm sure. But it would be fine if you wanted to walk behind me. Just in case." When Hiccup nodded, Helle turned back around and continued to walk up the steps. She hadn't needed his help the rest of the way, but his presence behind her was reassuring. When they reached the top, Helle turned around and smiled at the young Chieftain. "I should be alright from here." Hiccup made a face and the ginger haired young woman laughed, "I'm sure I can make it to the bed on my own."

"Hiccup blinked a few times before he looked away from the woman in front of him. He must have given her a strange look and not realized it. He rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, it's not as steep as the stairs, so you should be fine." He tried to joke to hide his awkwardness but didn't succeed. She cocked a brow and he puffed out his cheeks a bit.

"Ah. Well, goodnight." Helle said rubbing her palms on her tunic. Hiccup mumbled a 'goodnight' and turned back around to head down the stairs. She watched his retreating form a bit longer than she should have before making her way to the plush bed. Slowly laying down, she sighed and closed her eyes. As she began to slip into unconsciousness, her dreams were filled with a shade of stormy blue, the feeling of suffocation, and a fast approaching, dark shadow.

* * *

Hiccup looked at the Night Fury sitting by the door. He walked over to Toothless and placed his hand on the dragon's side. "How about a night ride, Bud?" The auburn haired male asked as the dragon chirped excitedly and stood, circling the Viking impatiently. Hiccup gave a half-hearted smile and opened the door, letting Toothless exit before him. He looked over his shoulder at the quiet house before walking after the Night Fury and closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6

She had lost count of the following weeks and it came as a surprise when Valka mentioned that Snoggletog was but a few days away. Helle was torn between feeling joyous and depressed; joyous because she was surrounded by great people and depressed because she wasn't with her family. She would never have told Hiccup and his mother this, but she felt that they already knew. To take her mind off of missing her family, the young woman decided to make traditional gifts for the two inhabitants she shared lodging with.

It had taken her the better part of the day to find scrap materials around the village and by the time she had enough for two gifts, the ginger was exhausted. Though the gash to her side was healing quickly, it still caused her pain and the stitching occasionally caught on her tunic. Leaning against a wooden beam of Gobber's workshop, Helle closed her eyes, took a deep breath and placed her hand on her chest.

"Are you alright there, Lass?" The blond, round man asked peeking his head out of a window. When she opened her eyes and looked at the older man he grumbled, "I better get Hiccup to walk you back home, you look pale." Before she could get a word in, Gobber disappeared back into the shop.

Helle groaned and when the young leader approached her, she rolled her eyes. "I am completely fine to walk back to the house on my own. I was just a little winded is all." She stated, standing straight.

Hiccup chuckled, "That may be so, but I'll never hear the end of it if I don't. And besides, I've finished what I came to do and if I don't leave now, I'll go mad listening to his stories." Helle laughed and began to walk beside him, "So," the auburn haired male started, "what do you have in the basket?"

In a flurry, the ginger reached to cover the contents of said basket with a large piece of white linen. "Just a few things to keep me busy. To keep my mind off of…" She didn't finish her sentence but the male understood what she meant. Suddenly the male stopped walking, his jaw clenching. Helle looked at him and then in the direction he was staring. In front of them walked a couple she recognized and had come to know as Astrid and Eret. The two hadn't seemed to notice the Chieftain and the ginger until they were a few feet away. Quickly grabbing hold of Hiccup's hand, Helle pulled the taller male towards her, causing him to snap out of his trance.

The blonde woman muttered a greeting to which Hiccup responded in a similar fashion. In passing, Astrid looked down at the other couple's clasped hands and frowned before turning back around and continuing her conversation. Without saying a word, the auburn haired male squeezed Helle's hand and began to walk rather quickly. He was angry at himself, at the fact that he was still not over her. Again he gave the ginger's hand a squeeze. Realizing that the woman beside him was struggling to keep up with him, Hiccup slowed his pace and looked at her pink cheeks. "Sorry about that." He mumbled.

Helle swallowed and smiled. "It's no problem." She was unsure about what had happened between Hiccup and Astrid but from the little Valka had told her and Hiccup's various reactions, it hadn't ended well. She watched as his jaw slowly began to relax and his tight grip on her hand loosened. Helle's cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink. They were still holding hands as they walked. Her small hand was warm in his large one and it felt natural to hold his.

It was when they finally arrived at the house that Hiccup realized they had walked through town with their hands clasped together. He finally understood the surprised looks on many of his people's faces. He let go of her and his hand felt oddly cold and empty. His face and neck were tinted pink as they entered the house. Hiccup mumbled a greeting to his mother before walking to a small barrel of water and splashing a bit on his face.

"So, how's Gobber?" The tall woman asked looking at her clearly flustered son.

Hiccup shrugged, "He's Gobber. The same as always." He looked at his mother before walked over to the hearth, warming his hands and drying his face.

Valka looked over her shoulder at the younger woman and then back at her son. Both had a tint to their cheeks and were relatively quiet. "Did something happen that I should be aware of?" The auburn haired woman cocked her brow.

Neither one of them spoke at first, but then the ginger began to walk towards the steps to the loft. "Nothing in particular happened. We just ran into…" Helle cleared her throat. "I'm a bit tired, but don't worry, I'll be down for dinner." Gripping the basket to her side, the young woman made her way up the steep steps. She hadn't completely lied but she couldn't tell them that she needed to work on their gifts.

Once she was out of sight, Valka walked towards her son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we go flying. It'll help to clear that head of yours." Hiccup nodded and followed his mother out of their dwelling and into the sky.

* * *

It had taken her the better part of two days to finish Valkas and Hiccups gift. She smiled, holding up the blanket she had stitched for the male. It didn't quite look like the ones she'd grown up with, but it would do. Hearing footsteps, Helle quickly hid the present as Valka peeked her head into the room.

"It's almost time to join the others in the Great Hall. Hiccup will meet us there." When the young woman nodded her head, Valka smiled. She glanced at a small corner of fabric sticking out from behind Helle's form but didn't draw attention to it. Clearly, it was meant to be a surprise and the woman didn't want to spoil the girls fun. "I'll let you get ready…" With that, the older woman retreated back down the steps and into the main room.

Once again, Helle held up the blanket before folding it and wrapping a tweed cord around it. She did the same with Valka's gift and carried both with her, down into the main living area.

* * *

He didn't usually drink but it was a holiday and so there was no harm in doing so. It was nice to be able to see his friends in less serious terms. It was nice to be able to not fully be chieftain for a night. Fishlegs had just finished explaining something related to dragons when the Great Hall doors opened. Those closest to them looked at the entering pair and it wasn't difficult to know who they were. The height of one of them and the colour of the other's hair let him know that his mother and their house guest had finally arrived. Clearly distracted, Hiccup walked away from his friend and towards the duo. He smiled at the ginger and greeted her before leading her closer to the large central fire. Perhaps it was the drinks he had had, but he couldn't help reach for a loose bit of bang and tuck it behind her ear. "I'm glad you decided to come. There is lots of food and drink, so help yourself." He said motioning around the hall with his hand.

"Yes, I can see that. Had some yourself I see." Helle chuckled and clutched the gifts to her chest. When Hiccup looked down at them she blushed. "Oh, I made this for you. As thanks for helping me and bringing me back from...for saving me." Placing Valka's shawl onto the nearest table, the ginger-haired woman handed the other present to the young leader in front of her.

The auburn haired male took the object and placed it down beside his mother's gift. "I have something for you, too." He said searching his pockets. When he finally found it, Hiccup sighed. "I found it the other night while flying around berk. It must have washed up after your...I think it might be yours." Taking her hand in his free one, Hiccup placed a small pendant in her open palm. He watched as her expression changed from one of excitement to one of shock. "Helle?"

"I can't believe it." She whispered, closing her hand, encasing the necklace. "Ths was his. This was my brothers…" She looked up at the man standing in front of her, eyes welling with tears. "Thank-you." She said tossing her arms around his neck, " Thank-you so much, Hiccup." She pulled him tighter into an embrace.

He stumbled backward slightly before he realized what was happening. "You're...welcome." He replied, snaking his arms around the woman's waist, returning the hug. His eyes closed and he buried his nose into the side of her neck. Hiccup inhaled deeply and held her tighter, He knew that it was the drink in his veins telling him to not let her go. To hold her closer until they became one. But he couldn't. At least, not there, in the public eye. The young chieftain pulled away slightly, glancing at her lips and pink cheeks.

Suddenly, the pair were incredibly conscious of their surroundings and the 'oohs' and 'awes' that sounded around them. Helle blushed as she dropped her arms and took a step back, still clutching the worn stone pendant. Slipping the necklace over her head Helle cleared her throat in an attempt to make the situation less awkward. "You said that there was food?" When the male nodded she continued, "Good. I'm famished." Picking up Valka's gift, the young woman made her way through the throng of Vikings to the long table that housed the food and drink.

* * *

"So...what was that all about?" Hiccup turned to look at the large dark blond and shrugged his shoulders. "Are you courting? I feel like that was the second level of courtship." Fishlegs smiled and nudged the smaller male with his elbow.

Hiccup shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "No, we're not... I mean she's great but… We're friends." He shrugged again and smirked a bit. "And what of you and Heather? Hm?" Becoming timid, Fishlegs chortled, mumbled an excuse to leave and scurried off. Hiccup rolled his eyes at his friend before looking through the crowd towards the ginger. She stood near the banquet table, laughing at Bucket and Mulch and one of their petty arguments. He smiled and began to walk towards her. He watched as the two older men wandered away from Helle and her laughing smile turned into a frown. He watched as she touched the newly found pendant sitting on her chest and placed the cup she had been holding down on a table.

Hiccup's heart ached. He knew what she was going through. All his life he only had a memento from his mother to remember her by. Until she was found and he lost his father. Now, all he had was the legacy of a great leader and Viking to remind him of his father. He blinked a few times before realizing the woman had disappeared from his line of sight. Looking all around him, Hiccup picked up another horn of mead and tossed it back. If he had learned anything from grieving, it was that being alone only made things worse, for the most part. And he couldn't leave her alone. Not on Snoggletog. Stopping at her original position, Hiccup picked up the second gift she had been holding and ventured into the crowd. It didn't take the young man long to find the ginger. She stood in front of a portrait of his father, her arms wrapped around her body.

When she heard Hiccup approaching, Helle turned towards him, her gaze unfocused and far away. "You look like him, you know." She whispered hugging herself tighter. "Sure, there are aspects of Valka too, but you look like him."

Unable to correct her, Hiccup gently touched her arm. Helle looked at him then — really looked at him — and reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze. "It gets easier. Maybe not at first, but it does." He ran his hand down her arm and clasped her free one. "Trust me."

"But you don't understand. It was my job to protect him. It was my job to make sure he came back in one piece." Helle turned towards him, her body facing his. "I couldn't even bring myself back, let alone whole."

When she started to cry, Hiccup didn't hesitate to drop what he had been holding and wrap his arms around the ginger. He knew what it was like to be broken and feel as if you weren't whole. He could still feel his missing limb ache after all the years.

Still, he held her until she calmed and when she didn't let him go, he held her tighter. For the second time that night, the Chieftain wished they could become one. That they could melt into one another. He swallowed any worry he had been feeling and pulled away to look at her. He knew that he wasn't quite himself but that didn't matter anymore. Hiccup knew what he had to do; knew what he wanted to do.

The young male cupped her face and leaned closer, glancing from her lips to her reddened eyes, almost asking for her to close the gap between them. Unsure of what to do, the ginger closed her eyes and placed her lips to his, clutching at the back of his flight suit.

Hiccup sighed and kissed her harder. He felt whole, if even for a fleeting moment. For a stolen instance of privacy. His hands fell to her hips and he pulled her closer still. Her grip on his suit loosened and one of her hands traveled to the back of his neck while the other tangled in his hair. She gave a tug and he shivered, breaking the kiss to bury his face in her neck.

Helle closed her eyes and sighed. She was exhausted and the warmth from his body wasn't helping. However, she didn't want to let go. Hiccup made everything feel okay. He made her forget the ache in her chest. The ginger startled when a nudge came to her back. She quickly pulled away from the auburn haired male and looked over her shoulder. Sitting on the floor of the Meade Hall was a chunk of bread which someone had clearly thrown at her. Helle looked to see if she could make out who had hurled the object at her but couldn't. She bent to pick it up.

"What is it?" Looking down at what the ginger was grabbing, Hiccup scowled. "What in the name of Thor!" He took the hunk of bread from her hands and looked intensely at the crowd. "Why would someone…" Stopping to think for a moment, the young Chieftain ran a hand through his hair and then rubbed the back of his neck. With an 'I'm sorry. I'll be right back', Hiccup took off towards the grand door of the hall.

She watched him go and looked down at the gift that he had dropped. Picking it up, the young woman began to wander about the large building, looking for the tall auburn haired woman.

When he arrived outside of the Great Hall, Hiccup noticed a young woman leaning against one of the dwellings a bit away. He took a deep breath and began to walk towards her. "Why did you do it?" He asked coming to stand before the blonde. When she didn't answer, he tossed the bread at her feet. "Tell me, Astrid."

The young woman scoffed and pushed off of the building's wall. "Why do you think, Hiccup? Use that big brain of yours and figure it out." Dropping her crossed arms, the young woman began to walk way.

"I want to move on like you have, Astrid." Hiccup swallowed and clenched his hands into fists. "So why can't you allow me a bit of happiness?" At this the blonde woman turned around and looked at him, stunned.

"A bit of… You can have happiness, Hiccup. Just not with her. She's different. She's an outsider. She's not like us, like you!" Astrid's cheeks burned with anger. "Everyone can see it. She's terrified of dragons and we all know that fear breeds disaster." She took a calming breath before continuing. "She's not a Hooligan and she will never be a Hooligan and you know it. So… So just quit while you're ahead, Hiccup. Just take a look around and you'll see that others feel the same way. You need to stop playing around and take this seriously; take the future of your people seriously."

He couldn't stop her from lecturing him. He didn't know what to say other than that she was a hypocrite. That Eret wasn't one of them. That he would never be a Hooligan no matter how hard she tried or he tried. But that didn't mean that he wasn't allowed to live on the Isle or that he couldn't be with a local. "You're wrong." He finally said but it was too late. The blonde had already disappeared from sight.

He stood there, a million thoughts racing through his head. What was he doing? What would his father say? Of course, Helle was afraid of dragons. She hadn't been around them like they had. So he didn't blame her for her hesitance towards them. Hiccup sighed and his shoulders slumped forward. Astrid was right, he couldn't have the ginger. Not while there were so many unresolved pieces to find and put together. She would have to return to her own homeland at some time and he couldn't just quell the want that she had to do so. He couldn't hold Helle against her will. Giving an aggravated grunt, Hiccup rubbed his eyes before making his way back into the Great hall to rejoin the Snoggletog gathering.


	7. Chapter 7

She wanted to forget. She wanted to shake the nightmares that woke her each night and stopped her from sleeping. But she couldn't. No matter how hard Helle tried, the screams of her kinsmen haunted her every dream and they were only growing louder. She needed rest, if only for a few hours and perhaps another horn of mead would help her get it. She stood beside one of the large tables and picked up a horn. Lifting it to her lips, the young woman chugged it down before placing it back onto the table. She looked around the room. She hadn't found Valka yet, but then again, she hadn't looked that hard.

All around her, Vikings celebrated with jovial chatter. Helle had to admit that she was envious of those who were taking part in the festivities. If only she could have been home, on the small isle with the village she had grown up with. The ginger sighed and gripped the edge of the large table. She couldn't think that way. She needed to try to be happy; grateful that she was alive and well. That she was safe. The young woman touched the pendant around her her neck. At least a part of her brother was with her now. Perhaps the worn stone would help her sift through some of her grief. Helle bit her bottom lip, fighting back the urge to wail in sorrow.

She needed another horn.

Looking around the table in front of her, the ginger scowled when she couldn't find a full stein of mead. She wondered where they kept the barrels. Would there be any drink left or would they be empty as well? Helle pushed herself away from the table and began to walk on wobbly legs to where she thought they would keep the barrels of mead. Stumbling a bit, the young woman caught herself on the large, oval hearth that sat in the center of the Great Hall. She felt a slight pinch at her side but thought nothing of the scabbing wound at her side.

Her stomach sloshed. Helle closed her eyes, beginning to think that she had had enough to drink. She had never been much of a drinker and should have stopped after the first horn. She should have stopped when the warmth spread from her chest to her knees. Before she could make the conscious decision to leave the Snoggletog gathering, a large hand touched her shoulder, jerking her from her haze.

"Are you alright, Lass?" The large Viking asked, clearly concerned.

The young woman shook her head at Gobber. "I think I need to leave. I need to get some air…" Helle swallowed back the acidic liquid climbing up her throat.

"You do look fairly pale. Should I help you look…"

She cut him off, "No… I can make it on my own. I just need… air." Before the older Viking could talk her out of leaving on her own, the ginger haired woman walked away from him trying to walk as steadily as she could. Again, her stomach sloshed and she pressed her hand to her mouth. Helle pushed through the crowd. No one seemed to notice the sick woman as she slipped out of the partly open doors. She stumbled to the side of the Great Hall and fell to her knees, allowing the waves of nausea to overcome her.

Once finished, Helle sat back into the shadow of the building. Why had she done this to herself? She had made a mockery of herself. In front of the whole population of Berk. In front of him. What would he think of her now? Would he think her an idiot for drinking so much? Would he look at her in disgust? Think that she had no restraint? Helle sobbed, surprised at the thoughts racing through her mind. Why did Hiccup's opinion of her matter so much? She barely knew the male and there was nothing between them.

Her heart quickened as she remembered the kiss they had shared that evening. Her cheeks warmed when she remembered the way he held her. The way the heat from his hand radiated throughout her body. Helle closed her eyes against the thoughts. There was a storm of emotions building in her chest and she wasn't sure which to quell first.

"It's incredible, isn't it? How you can start off the night feeling so good and end it feeling as if you've stepped in yak dung." Helle turned towards the voice. Standing off to the right was a blonde figure, her hair twisted and braided so that it hung to one side. "Couldn't handle the mead, could you?" Astrid smirked and placed her hands on her hips, looking down at the other woman with disapproval.

"I'll have you know that I wasn't all that well before...and I'm not that much of a drinker. Women from my village don't usually drink." Helle fibbed the first bit and began to cover the mess with loosely packed snow.

"Just another difference between you and us." The blonde muttered, scowling. What made this girl so intriguing to him? What did he see in her? Was it her differences that made him want her, or could it be that the ginger was the opposite of her in the ways that mattered? Had Hiccup once looked at her the way that he now did Helle? No. He had looked at her as if she was a goddess, not a helpless little mouse that he could play savior with. "He's pretty amazing, isn't he?" Astrid asked, baiting the other woman.

Still pushing snow around, Helle nodded. "He is. I've never known anyone like him." She sighed, "I'm grateful for his generosity and hospitality."

"I bet you are. It was a miracle that he managed to see you. Drowning." The blonde faked an airy tone as she continued, "He's smart, innovative, determined, and dedicated. Especially when it comes to Berk and all of its inhabitants. Well, it's original inhabitants. The ones that were born on the isle or have fought alongside him. Viking or dragon."

Her eyes widened as she looked at the blonde again. "Just what are you trying to say? That this has been a show?"

"Nope." She spat, "It's been for duty. To build better relationships with other tribes. What do you think will happen when Hiccup returns you back to your people after months of being missing? When he explains to your chieftain of how he saved you and nursed you back to health? He'll be seen as a hero, as someone they'd want to do business with." Astrid smirked at the horrified look on the kneeling woman's face. How gullible could she be?

"Hiccup isn't like that. He wouldn't do that." She wasn't sure what to believe. Was this all because of duty and not because of compassion? She looked back at the now covered mess in the snow. Betrayal was a lump in her chest, clawing its way to her throat and suffocating her.

"Wouldn't he?" Suddenly her tone changed, "How long have you known him, exactly? And how long have I known him? You forget that he's in love with me."

"Was." Helle shot back, "He _was_ in love with you."

Furious, Astrid spun away from the fallen woman. "And he'll never love you. You're not one of us and you never will. You're an outsider and that's how he'll always see you. An outsider." With that, the blonde stomped back down the hill to her house, leaving the ginger to her own devices.

Helle balled her hands into fists and bit her trembling bottom lip. Astrid was right. She was an outsider. She didn't belong on Berk. She sure as hell didn't belong with the chieftain of said Isle. She wasn't anything special. The only thing she was was a burden.

* * *

"Helle! What are you doing in the snow? You'll freeze…"

Startled, the young woman looked towards the voice. Why must it have been him? "I'm fine. I just needed a moment...to gather my thoughts."

"Here, let me help you." The young chieftain reached for her and she flinched away from him, "What's the matter? Let's get you up and then you can tell me what's going on." Again he reached for her only to have her visibly lurch away from him.

"I can do it on my own. Please, just leave me be." She held onto the wall of the Great Hall and pulled herself into a standing position. "I just need a minute to think, Hiccup." Helle wrapped her arms around herself. The night had become colder and darker since the beginning of the celebration. She looked away from the taller male.

Confused, Hiccup lowered his outstretched arm and balled his hand into a fist. "She won't do it again. I won't let her bother you. She has no right to dictate who I spend my time with or who I allow to stay on this Isle." He blurted, thinking that what Astrid had done earlier that night was still bothering her.

She shook her head. "It's not that. I just...I just can't be around you right now." Or ever. She wanted to add but couldn't. Because it wasn't true. If he asked her, Helle would have stayed on the Isle of Berk for the rest of her life. If he asked, she would have stayed with him. When he touched her, she forgot about everything. She forgot about the pain in her side. She forgot about the ache in her chest and the exhaustion that never seemed to leave her bones. She forgot that she didn't belong.

He stood there, shocked. Had something else happened? Had someone said something? Maybe they had both been too keen on the mead. Running his hand through his hair, Hiccup took a step back. He needed to think. He squeezed his eyes closed. It was hard to do that when there was nothing but laughter to be heard. The young Chieftain groaned and began to walk away from the ginger. He needed quiet and he wouldn't find it there.

Helle looked over her shoulder at the retreating male and took a deep breath. She shivered as she watched him mount Toothless. Her knees trembled when she saw him take off.

* * *

The ginger wasn't certain how she had made it back to the house, but when she awoke the next morning she was surprised to find herself in bed and covered with fur. She moaned in embarrassment and covered her head with her arms. She felt pinching at her side and hissed. She had done more than drink to much the night before. She had torn open her side. She could feel the stitched wound weep, sliding down her ribs towards her back. Slowly easing herself from the messy bed, Helle made her way to the steep stairs that separated the loft from the main floor. Once she made it to the bottom, the young woman looked around the empty house. Had he not come back that night? What if something bad had happened? She shook these thoughts from her head and walked over to the hearth, warming herself. It was none of her concern what the male did or where he went. She didn't know where he could have gone and frankly, she didn't care.

What she did care about, however, was finding the elder, Gothi. Feeling blood trickle down her side, Helle walked steadily towards the door, only pausing to slip her boots on. She opened it to find a fresh layer of snow sitting on the ground. The ginger sighed. The new snow would only make her walk harder as she would sink in the loose powder. Nevertheless, the young woman began to make her way to the winding path that led to the old woman's dwelling.

* * *

When he arrived back to his house the next morning, he found it empty. Valka must have been flying and Thor only knew where the young woman was. Not that he cared particularly. She had made it very clear that she wanted nothing more to do with him last night. But how would she feel this morning when she wasn't intoxicated? Again, he looked about the house. He couldn't help the nagging feeling that sat in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right. Just as he turned, the Night Fury sauntered through the door before circling the male and walking back out of the house, sitting just outside. "What is it Toothless?" Hiccup asked, following the dragon. When Toothless grumbled and glanced towards the snow, the auburn haired male looked down, finally noticing the small flecks of red.

"Oh, Thor. What have I done?" Feeling concerned, Hiccup took off, trying his best to follow the drops of blood. What had he done? He should never have left the young woman alone. He should have swallowed his frustration and helped her home. What if she had wandered off in the wrong direction and injured herself? What if she had fallen and torn her side, or knocked her head on the ice and had frozen overnight? There were much too many 'what ifs' and 'maybes' that he didn't want to think about.

He stopped for a moment knowing where he was heading. Hiccup looked up at the spiraling incline and breathed a sigh of relief. If the ginger was here, then that meant that she was safe and okay. He hoped. Heart beating wildly in his chest, the young chieftain began the climb to Gothi's hut.


End file.
